A Thousand Words
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: Draco's thoughts after the final battle. It sounded better in my head though. Sort of a prequel to 'This is Farewell' which was actually supposed to be a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anyone else in his world. I'm only borrowing them. And the song is 1000 Words from Final Fantasy X-2.**

**Draco's thoughts after the final battle. It sounded better in my head though. Sort of a prequel to 'This is Farewell' which was actually supposed to be a one-shot. And if you count the words in just the story, (after my name, and before the song) there are exactly 1000 words.**

**A Thousand Words**

**By: Whyteroze28**

**I don't know when it was that I first realized how much you meant to me. It could have been the day that I first met you. Two boys in a shop getting our school uniforms…**

**It could have been the day you refused my friendship. I'd never been rebuffed by someone I _knew_ should have been _my friend_.**

**5th year? I was hideous. I know it. Seeing you at the platform saying good-bye to your godfather, and the only warning I could give you was that I'd be _dogging_ your footsteps. I hoped you'd realize that Black was in trouble. Unfortunately, you didn't, and that was the final straw. Because the spark was gone from your eyes. It was as though you didn't care anymore.**

**But I know now. It was 6th year. The year I finally announced my defection to your side. I watched as first one then another of your allies (not your friends, they mistrusted me almost as much as you, of course) tried to get you to see that I really wanted to join you.**

**You once accused me of living in denial. "You don't understand what it's like," you said, softly, almost a whisper. "You expect things to go your way, because you've always had everything. You've never had to go hungry for weeks at a time, or have everyone you know call you a freak, and not understand why. You may have switched sides because you don't agree with your father, but at least you have one to disagree with."**

**At the time I didn't realize what you'd meant, except about your father. I got that reference right from the off. But I had no idea about the Muggles you lived with.**

**Then Severus explained and I vowed to keep you from returning to them. Of course, when you found out, you accused me of trying to play hero, trying to get on your good side so that you might be vulnerable to a kidnapping attempt by my father, or _him_.**

**But then there was the moment that you realized that I was serious. And it is etched into my memory forever.**

**I was on my rounds, and I saw the door to the new Divination classroom ajar. I peered in, and I was struck by the horror of the vision before me.**

**You were lying on the grass, cloak barely covering you, blood streaming from numerous cuts across your face and back. I knew immediately what must have happened. The nitwits had been chuckling with Theodore Nott in the common room, right before I'd left. I had asked them what was so funny, but…**

**"None of your damn, business, traitor," Nott had hissed, turning his back on me. "You'll find out soon enough anyway."**

**I had been so thankful when Dumbledore had given me my own room, and now I was doubly glad. After seeing the way you had been abused, I knew my own life was forfeit. It had been for months, but I had only just realized it.**

**But this…**

**I edged into the room, trying to see if you were even still breathing. Of course I didn't know about the prophecy, so I didn't know that _he _was the only one who could kill you. But you were barely breathing.**

**I wrapped you in my cloak, and carried you to the Hospital Wing. Gods, but that is a situation I never expected to be in. My lungs were burning by the time I got you to Pomfrey. And after I explained things, I stayed with you, sleeping in the chair by your bedside.**

**The next morning, when you awoke, you looked at me with those eyes that seem to look into a person's soul, and I knew that we would never be enemies again.**

**Of course, I didn't know that you had been fighting to keep me away from you for other reasons as well. I wouldn't find out until the war was upon us, and it was almost too late for me to let you know that I felt the same.**

**You kept me at arm's length, pretending that everything was fine, when really all you wanted to do was run and hide. I felt the falseness of it, but I couldn't see past your walls.**

**And then, _he _struck. He hit us hard, going for the people you cared for… Dumbledore (the old fool), the Weasleys (good thing they weren't at the Burrow), and Hermione (who was safe and sound at Grimmauld Place with us).**

**Then I overheard you and Ron talking. He asked if you thought _he_ would try again, and your reply startled me.**

**"The only other person that he could go after to really hurt me would be Draco, and that would be his fatal mistake. But we know where he is now, so I'll stop him before he even thinks about it." It was the first time I could remember hearing you say my name.**

**I watched you strap on that damn sword, and walk out the door, and I knew that if I didn't say something, anything, then you might never know. So, I raced outside after you.**

**"Malfoy, go back inside. This is between me and Voldemort now."**

**"Harry…" You stopped, hearing me use your name. "I just wanted to tell you… to be careful, and… that I…"**

**But that was as far as I got, before you embraced me, and I looked up into those eyes once more. The emotion in them was blazing, and I understood then that I didn't have to say it… you already knew. And my eyes began to tear up.**

**"Don't cry, Draco" you whispered. "He can't destroy me. Don't you know, love is his one weakness. My mother's love saved me when I was a baby… and my love for you will protect me now."**

**And I said the words that I've said a thousand times since then… "I love you, too, Harry."**

**1000 Words**

**_I know that you're hiding things_**

**_Using gentle words to shelter me_**

**_Your words were like a dream_**

**_But dreams could never fool me..._**

**_Not that easily_**

**_I acted so distant then_**

**_Didn't say good-bye before you left_**

**_But I was listening_**

**_You fight your battles far from me..._**

**_Far too easily_**

**_'Save your tears, 'Cause I'll come back'_**

**_I could hear that you whispered_**

**_As you walked through that door_**

**_But still I swore to hide that pain_**

**_When I turn back the pages_**

**_Shouting might've been the answer_**

**_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_**

**_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart..._**

**_'Cause a thousand words_**

**_Called out through the ages_**

**_They'll fly to you_**

**_Even though I can't see_**

**_I know they're reaching you_**

**_Suspended on silver wings_**

**_Oh a thousand words_**

**_One thousand embraces_**

**_Will cradle you_**

**_Making all of your weary days seem far away_**

**_They'll hold you forever..._**

**_(Instrumental Break)_**

**_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)_**

**_Have never been spoken (Oh yeah)_**

**_They'll fly to you_**

**_They'll carry you home (carry you home)_**

**_And back into my arms_**

**_Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings)_**

**_And a thousand words (oohh)_**

**_Called out through the ages (called through the ages)_**

**_They'll cradle you (oh yeah)_**

**_Making all of your lonely years to only days (only days)_**

**_They'll hold you forever..._**

**_Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
A thousand words..._**


End file.
